Tapion
How Tapion joined the Tourney Thousands of years ago, Tapion and his younger brother Minotia were ordinary Konatsians, living on the peaceful planet of Konats. However, one day, a group of black magicians known as the Kashvar performed an ancient ritual that revived a statue, the ruthless and enormous monster Hirudegarn. With no sense of reason, Hirudegarn would eventually use his incredible power to destroy the planet Konats. During the battle between Hirudegarn and the Konatsians, Tapion and Minotia used their Hero's Flutes to hold Hirudegarn at bay. Given this opportunity, a wizard brandished an enchanted sword and used it to slice Hirudegarn in half. Tapion, Minotia and the wizard were then known as Great Heroes among the Konatsians. To ensure Hirudegarn's eternal imprisonment, Tapion and Minotia agreed to have their bodies guard each spirit of Hirudegarn (his top half went to Tapion and his bottom half to Minotia). They were then enclosed in mystical music boxes, and dispatched to the distant parts of the universe. Minotia was sent to an unknown planet, while Tapion was sent to Earth. Unfortunately, a Kashvar named Hoi would go off in search for Tapion's and Minotia's music boxes in order to free them and unleash Hirudegarn once again. Hoi plots to use Hirudegarn's destructive powers to take over the universe. With the help of the Z Fighters (Goku, Gohan, Videl, Krillin, Goten, Vegeta, and Trunks) and Shenron, Hoi manages to free Tapion from the music box (Hoi has not revealed his true intentions to the Z Warriors). But Tapion, furious, storms off, determined to stay alone in order to ensure the imprisonment of Hirudegarn's top half. He is visited regularly by Trunks, who has taken a liking to him and brings him food, but Tapion refuses to eat and always shuns Trunks away. However, after seeing the bottom half of Hirudegarn invade the city, Tapion comes to aid Gohan and Videl by playing the magical tune on his enchanted ocarina, which weakens and absorbs Hirudegarn's bottom half into his own body. Leaving the battlefield, Tapion comes to believe that Hoi has already killed Minotia. Later on, while Trunks is visiting Tapion, Hoi attempts to steal the ocarina from Tapion and tell Trunks that Tapion is the true monster, but Trunks does not believe him, and instead gives the flute back to Tapion. Tapion then befriends Trunks, and asks him to dine with him. Tapion and Trunks then form a friendship, and Tapion is invited to stay at Capsule Corporation, by Trunks. Tapion explains the whole story to Bulma, and she announces that she will try to re-create the broken music box so that Tapion can finally rest, much to Tapion's delight. Tapion tries sleeping inside the new music box/chamber, but it is still no use, and Hirudegarn manages to get free from Tapion's body. Now whole, Hirudegarn has finally returned and Tapion's nightmare has come true. For a while, Tapion manages to use his flute to absorb Hirudegarn's spirit once again, but Hirudegarn would soon be free. Tapion begs Trunks to slay him with the sword (Tapion and Minotia were Konatsian Knights who always carried swords), but Trunks cannot find it in his heart to kill his "big brother", and Hirudegarn is free once again. To Tapion's horror, the flute shatters. After accidentally killing Hoi, Hirudegarn goes on a rampage throughout the city, battling the warriors Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Vegeta, but it is no use. Even Gotenks (the fusion of Goten and Trunks) is not enough to stop Hirudegarn (Gotenks manages to destroy Hirudegarn's first form, but he evolves into a more powerful, insect-like behemoth). Eventually, Hirudegarn is distracted while attacking the others, and he is destroyed for good when Goku (as a Super Saiyan 3) sees his chance to pierce through Hirudegarn's chest with a Dragon Fist, obliterating the monster forever. To go home, Tapion uses a Time Machine (similar to the one used by Future Trunks) to travel back to Konats. As a gift, Tapion gives his sword to Trunks, and goes 1000 years back in time to his home, and is never seen or mentioned again. After finding Konats restored, he settles down to reunite with his brother Minotia. Soon, a time flux happened when a Darmanitan appeared before Tapion to try and destroy his poeple. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Tapion plays his flute. After the announcer calls his name Tapion pulls out his sword then does four energy slashes as the camera zooms saying "I challenge you!" Special Moves Brave Cannon (Neutral) Tapion throws a large, powerful ball of ki. Brave Slash (Side) Tapion slashes the opponent with sharp ki attacks created by his sword. Brave Assault (Up) Tapion flies into the air punching then slashing his sword. Brave Thunder (Down) Tapion sends three homing balls of ki at the opponent. Brave Hunter (Hyper Smash) Tapion readies his sword and does four circular ki slashes on the ground, then jumps into the air and sends seven sharp ki slashes out. Brave Sword Attack (Final Smash) Tapion dashes to the opponent with his sword. If he connects, he slashes the opponent further away, then Tapion readies his sword saying "This is it!" Then glowing with ki, he charges at the opponent and shouts "I'll finish you off!" He stops in midair, then slashes the opponent in light speed, knocking him/her away with heavy damage. Victory Animations #Tapion holds his sword out then sets it up in both hands saying "With this blade, I will not lose!" #Tapion sets his sword to his right then does two slashes and says "Sorry, but I can't lose now!" #Tapion pulls out his flute and says "You should've run." then begins to play his flute. On-Screen Appearance Tapion jumps out of his time machine and says "I'll show you the power of courage!" Trivia *Tapion's rival is the Blazing Pokemon, Darmanitan. *Tapion shares his English voice actor with Abel, Huey, Jiang Wei, Rob Lucci and Jeice. *Tapion shares his Japanese voice actor with Alfred. *Tapion shares his French voice actor with Jeff Dunham, Denzi Red and Living Laser. *Tapion shares his German voice actor with Akira Kogane, Ling Tong, Tim the Bear and Nightwolf. *Tapion shares his Arabic voice actor with Feraligatr, Robert Garcia, Takashi Kamiyama, Haunter, Gai Tendo, Shizuma Kusanagi, Fire Chief Michael O'Halloran, Uryu Ishida, Shinon, Yellow Turbo, Chen Gong and Jacvky Bryant. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously Downloadable Characters